Something More
by Shadowed Hunter
Summary: It all started with a fateful encounter in the library. GajeelxLevy One shot. Fluffy.


**And here's my new GaLe story. I came up with this storyline when I was bored, but I hope you'll enjoy it! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way. Yet. I'm working on it.**

* * *

Levy hummed, tracing her finger over a line of dusty books. Her finger landed on a bright red, hard covered book with the title '**Love** in the air' written in bold letters. Being a sucker for smut romance stories, she gently guided the book out of its place in the wall and carefully climbed back down the tall, rickety ladder.

Deciding on a table in the shadowy corner of the library that most people had come to avoid, she plopped down onto a small orange chair, and reached into her pocket, pulling out her red wind-reader glasses. With a deep sigh, she shifted in her seat, and then settled, beginning her story.

_"Once a day he would come," _she murmured aloud to herself, "_helping himself to my body, and then he would leave again. He knew not of the feelings that rose deep from within me with each caress, each embrace, each feather light kiss. No, for he was a scoundrel. A dirty, rotten, good for nothing scoundrel, but this particular scoundrel had captured my heart."_ Levy squealed, clapping her hands together.

The story was about a scoundrel who busied himself by secretly playing around with one of the town's noble women, Alicia Abercram. Alicia at first despised this man, believing that he was nothing but dirty rotten scoundrel who played around with women, then left them in the dust to mope. Then she began to fall for him. Slowly she fell for him, page by page. Until at the very end he fell for her too, and that time when he touched her body, it meant a hell of a lot more than just passing time.

Levy had completed this book in all but twenty minutes. That was the beauty of her wind-reader glasses. She beamed inside, she was so glad Jet and Droy had decided to buy her these for her birthday, even though she really hadn't given them a choice.

She giggled, remembering when she had dragged them out of the guild that day, halfway across Magnolia just to show them the glasses. The disappointment on their faces was something she laughed at for weeks, and still found it hilarious.

She sighed, and stood up from her chair, trying to remember where she had grabbed the book from when she bumped into something hard.

"Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed, backing up to fix her glasses quickly, before looking at the person she had just bumped into. Looking up, she found herself staring into the horridly shocked face of Fairy Tail's iron dragon slayer, Black Steel Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" she gasped, staring up at the horrified dragon slayer, "What-?"

"Shrimp!" he exclaimed, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Levy growled, surprise gone and overridden with anger, "What else would I be doing in the library?!" she snapped, and jerked her finger back to the table she had occupied, "Having an orgy in the corner?"

Gajeel glowered at her, red eyes piercing into hers, "Don't get smart, shrimp." He warned.

Levy cocked an eyebrow at him stubbornly, refusing to back down, "Or _what?"_ she challenged, then added with a wide grin, "Who would've thought I'd run into the terrifying Black Steel Gajeel at a _library_," she mocked.

Gajeel's face drained of colour, "Oi!" he snapped, "Would you keep it down?"

Sucking in a large breath, Levy cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted, "Gajeel Redfox every-_mmf!"_

Gajeel cursed and stepped forward, slapping his hand across the bluenettes mouth, "I told you to keep it down!" he snapped, pulling away in disgust when her tongue touched the palm of his hand, "I owe a favor to the owner here, so he got me to clean up this place a bit."

Levy scoffed, "Sure," then she poked him on the chest, _hard_, "Maybe Mr. Black Steel just happens to be fond of books?"

Gajeel snorted and rocked back onto the heels of his boots, "As if, that shit's for nerds."

Levy cocked her eyebrow again, "Excuse me?"

Gajeel flashed a wolfish grin, "Gihi. You heard me."

Levy glared at him, actually quite enjoying their bickering, "Well, then, I guess you should get back to work, huh?"

Gajeel returned her glare with a heated one of his own, then turned and sauntered off, snatching the book from her fingers.

* * *

Gajeel grumbled, placing Levy's smut novel back on the shelf. Had he been surprised when he realized his little bookworm read about sex and other dirty things.

From where he was working, he could see Levy hovering over her new book, flipping intently through the pages.

He shook his head and snorted. He didn't see what she saw in those flimsy things, all they were were words printed on paper, and wouldn't it be a bigger rush to experience such things in real life instead of a fantasy?

Gajeel paused, getting the hidden meaning behind his words and grinned, letting out his signature laugh.

Levy sure had a smart mouth, and she did know just the right things to say to get under his skin. Distantly, he remembered that time on Tenrojima when he had smacked him across the face with her handbag.

She was aggressive too, and in some ways that was good because that meant that no man would be able to take advantage of her, only if by force. Somehow, that brought Gajeel a sick sense of satisfaction.

He barked a laugh, thinking about other ways he could think of for her to use her mouth on him.

He heard a loud bang, then approaching footsteps. Quickly ducking into the aisle, he listened as Levy placed her second book back on the shelf and shuffled through.

The light scraping sound itched at Gajeel's ears as she drew out another book to read.

With a small frown, he realized she had turned and began to walk away in the direction of the front desk.

* * *

Levy signed out a couple more books, and then headed home, head swimming with all of the events that had occurred today.

She'd never expected to have seen Gajeel there, but the world works in mysterious ways.

Mentally, she thanked the owner of the large library for making Gajeel work a shift there, if not for him, they wouldn't have seen each other and gotten into a quarrel.

She actually enjoyed smarting off to Gajeel, as risky as it was, and even though when they were snapping at each other with faces of stone, the amusement in his eyes was easy to read.

* * *

The books slipped past the return pocket, and landed with a loud_ thunk_, causing Levy to flinch. She never liked the way the return system was set up; the books could easily become damaged that way.

She shook her head and headed to the aisles to browse. She wasn't in the mood for smut anymore, surprisingly, she'd gotten plenty of that last night in her creepy fantasy books.

Browsing a selection of hot topics, a large leather bound book jumped out at her and she traced her finger along the spine. It was fragile, very fragile.

Carefully, she balanced the book in both her hands and slid it out, letting out a small oath when it was much heavier than expected.

A thin layer of dust covered the top, and she sucked in a breath and blew it away, cringing back and coughing as some of the dust wafted up her nose and into her mouth.

On the cover of the book was a dragon, a faded brown dragon with sharp as dagger scales. Its head was lined with spikes, and its stubby tail shot up into the air as it breathed fire. Above the peeling picture in faded bold print, it read 'The Ancient Myths of Dragons'.

Without even realizing it, Levy had grabbed the book, clutched it to her chest like it was a precious gem, and headed off to her usual spot in the corner of the library.

Settling down, she began to flip through the crusty yellow pages, scanning all sorts of pictures of dragons.

One dragon was a bright green, with a lean body meant for jumping and orange spikes along the top of its tail and some down the sides of its head. The peculiar thing about this dragon, though, was that it had no wings. In the description it described it as a murderous ground dragon that seeked refuse in mossy caves. Another dragon was a metallic grey, with tattered wings and a clubbed tail. Some lethal scratches ran up on of its side, curling out and bleeding.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel exclaimed, "What is _that_?!"

Levy's head popped up at the sound of his voice, she had been so engrossed in this book, she hadn't even heard him coming.

Gajeel hovered over her, staring with wide red eyes down at the picture of the dragon she was previously admiring.

"Where'd you find this?" he asked softly, reaching forward and running the tips of his fingers lightly over the drawing of the dragon.

Levy stared up at him, watching his long black hair fall past his face and hang over his shoulders as he bent over the book.

She'd never seen him like this, so lazy, so... _neutral_.

Levy, for the first time in a while began to admire him. The contrast of his metal studs against his dark skin was extreme, and Levy began to notice things she had never seen before. Faded scars lined his cheeks and arms, and when he moved, they rippled.

Muscles moved beneath his skin, and Levy closed her eyes, imagining what his chest looked like without a shirt on, how muscular, how his biceps ended in short rosy peaks.

Then her erotic imagination really began to run, images of Gajeel's body, clad, stretched out over hers, as he rocked back and forth, sweat making his skin glisten. How he would whisper her name against the shell of her ear. _Levy. Levy._

"_Levy!"_ Gajeel snapped, and Levy's eyes popped open, a dark blush settling across her cheeks. He cocked an eyebrow at her, taking in her blush, before grinning, "I asked you a question"

Levy blanched, mentally face palming herself as she stuttered out an excuse, "Uh, sorry, I-I was dreaming_-thinking. Thinking _of something else."

Gajeel inclined his head, looking at her with amused blood red eyes, before repeating the question, "Where'd you find this?"

Levy was quiet for a second, "Um, under the hot topics section, although I was surprised to find it there."

Gajeel gave a stiff nod, then scooped up the book and turned on his heel to go put it away.

Levy sprung out of her seat immediately, "Hey!" she exclaimed, chasing after him, "Where do you think you're going?!" she snapped, "That's _my book_."

"It's not your book," Gajeel said simply, keeping his back turned towards hers, "It belongs to the library."

"That's not the point!" she exclaimed, waving her arms frantically around her head, "I was reading it."

"Not anymore you're not."

"But-!"

_"No."_

Levy stopped mid-step and pouted, spinning on her heel and heading back to her table.

Reaching it, she sat down and put her head between her arms. What the hell was his problem?! He just barged in and stole her book! Stupid Gajeel. _Whatever._

She huffed, and her eyes drooped. She was so _tired._ Without another word, Levy mumbled a short good night and fell asleep in the middle of the library.

* * *

Levy moaned, and her eyes drifted open. _Right. I fell asleep._

Taking a quick look around, she confirmed that Gajeel was no where to be found, so she stood up and quietly made her way back to the hot topics section.

The book was resting in the same place, and she grabbed it again and opened it, returning back to the spot she had left off at. A dragon named _Heshire._

After a few pages of scanning, Levy's breath caught in her throat and her eye nearly bulged out of her head. Written at the top of the page in bold print was the word; _Metalicanna._

_Gajeel's father!_

Metalicanna was huge. At least five times the size of any other typical dragon. A large horn with a detailed designed protruded off the tip of its nose and curved over in a long arch. Its body was a mass of dangerously sharp daggers varying of all sizes, some the size of a small dragon itself, and the others the size of half its own body.

In the picture, Metalicanna had his head tipped back and was roaring, showing long, wickedly sharp razor-like teeth.

All in all, it was a fricken bad ass dragon.

Below, keys words jumped out at her. _Fearsome. Terrible. King._

She slammed the book closed and scurried to the front of the library to sign it out. Unfortunately, it was in too bad of a condition to sign out and she had to leave it here.

Levy pouted, she had really wanted to show Lucy.

With a small shrug, she pulled out her cell phone and punched in Lucy's number.

* * *

"So, what did you want to show me?" her best friend asked, walking into the library beside her.

"Here!" Levy exclaimed, pointing toward the hot topics section, "It's about a book I found."

Lucy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "A _saucy_ book?" she purred, and Levy laughed, smacking her on the shoulder lightly.

"No, now come here."

Lucy followed the bookworm to the hot topics section, watching as Levy scanned through each book with a look of mild interest.

"Here!" she exclaimed suddenly, making the celestial mage jump.

Levy grabbed the thick, old, leather book and showed it proudly to Lucy.

"An old book?" she sighed, "Levy, what- Whoah!"

Lucy's doe eyes widened, and she leaned in staring at the dragon on the cover, "That's a-!"

"Dragon," Levy finished for her with a smirk, "Come here, I want to show you something." Levy started off down the aisle but stopped when she heard Lucy snort.

"In your dreary corner? I don't think so. It's my turn to pick the table," she announced, grabbed the frail girl's arm and dragging her back towards the mass of occupied tables at the front of the store.

* * *

Gajeel sighed, and wiped his brow. Only three more aisles of re-stocking to do, and he'd finally paid off his favor.

He was just about to leave the aisle when a familiar bubbly laugh reached his ears and he ducked behind the shelf quickly.

_Not again._

Lucy sat at one of the tables beside shrimp, pointing at a familiar looking book with an exclamation of joy, "That's so awesome!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe Metalicanna looks so hard core!"

Gajeel stiffened at the name of his adoptive father. _The bitch went back for the book._ A long, steady growl erupted from his throat as he pressed closer to the shelf. _What the fuck._

"Yeah," came Levy's eager answer, and Gajeel had to stifle a snarl he felt coming forth, "Pretty neat huh? It's amazing Gajeel even knew something like that."

Gajeel's stiff posture faltered a bit a Levy's praise.

"Speaking of Gajeel," he heard Lucy squeal, "What's going on with you two?"

Gajeel grunted and peeked around the corner to see Levy's face go tomato red.

"Wh- wha- what do you mean?!" she stuttered, "Nothings-"

"Oh, please," Lucy scoffed, waving her off, "You can't fool me."

Levy fidgeted in with her thumbs in her seat, an action which Gajeel found kinda cute, "Well.. he doesn't seem… you know… _interested_ in me."

Lucy leaned forward intently, resting her chin on her hands, "Oh, believe me. He is. I always see him watching you like creeper in the guild."

Levy blushed again and Gajeel's long, steady growl was back.

"W-well," Levy mumbled, looking away, "I guess I wouldn't mind if we became something _more_." she hesitated briefly before adding quickly, "B-But that won't happen, ,so-"

Gajeel droned them out with wide eyes. The shrimp wanted to be something more? He smirked, if she wants something more, he'd give her something more.

* * *

Levy 'hmmed' and nodded her head, faintly listening to Droy and Jet made up some ridiculous story about how they both had boyfriends when they were younger. Deep down Levy knew they both liked her more than a friend, and in a way it thrilled her, but she also knew that she'd never fall for someone like them.

Her ideal man had to be tall, dark and muscular. He'd preferably have black hair and eyes she could get swept away in. He wouldn't be a perfect gentleman, he'd be kind of snobby and would quarrel with her from time to time. And on top of everything else, he had to be _hot_.

She giggled and Droy looked at her curiously before smacking Jet on the shoulder and leaning over to whisper something in his ear which made the speed mage turn bright red.

Levy cringed, wondering what twisted fantasy was being relayed in Jet's tiny brain.

Levy was planning to go to the library again today, but with the conversation with Lucy earlier on, she was way too nervous to see Gajeel again.

Suddenly something strong and warm wrapped around her fore arm, yanking her out of her seat.

"Hey-!" she exclaimed, and was about to rat at the person until she found herself looking at the smirking face of Gajeel.

Almost immediately a dark blush covered her face.

"What are you doing, you bastard?!" Jet snapped, some of his blush still there.

Droy nodded energetically beside him, "Leave Levy alone!"

"Shut it," he snapped and Jet and Droy faltered, "I'm borrowing shrimp for a bit."

"Her name's not shrimp!" Jet exploded, "It's Levy!"

Gajeel growled at him, glaring, "If I say it's shrimp, it's shrimp," he muttered, then moved away tugging Levy towards the bar.

"Gajeel let me go!" she shrieked, pulling at her captives arm, but the infuriating dragon slayer just snorted and tugged her along harder.

"Gajeel!" she snapped, as the rounded the back of the bar, "What the hell do you think you're doi-_"_

Gajeel spun her around roughly and pressed her up against the wall, splashing his lips across hers. Levy froze as he pressed harder against her, his body fitting against hers. Gajeel's lips were rough but soft at the same time as the tortured her, his mouth slanting across hers.

Then it was gone.

Levy gasped, and crumpled to her knees as Gajeel pulled away, smirking, "What do you want shrimp?" he growled, crouching down at her level and grabbing her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

Levy looked up to see Gajeel looked down at her with clouded red eyes that she could've drowned in. Her heart was hammering on over load, and a dark blush spread across her entire face.

Then the anger came. Anger towards Gajeel, what game did he think he was playing? She wasn't about to become one of his playthings. A kiss without feelings was like stabbing a dagger through her heart.

Tears pricked at her eyes, and began to cascade over her cheeks.

Gajeel's smirk faltered, and he stared at her with wide, surprised red eyes, "Shrimp?" he asked and reached out for her, but Levy flinched back.

"Stupid Gajeel!" she cried, a lifted a delicate hand, bringing it down in a resounding _slap_ that echoed throughout the entire guild.

Levy hiccuped, barely registering the horribly shocked face of Gajeel before she up and bolted from her spot.

* * *

Gajeel sat frozen on the ground, a hand resting over the burning section of his cheek, while watching Levy run away from him, sobbing her eyes out.

His heart twisted, and he growled, what the hell did the shrimp think she was doing?

As irritated as he was, a part of him mourned her rejection. What about her words in library? What about becoming something more?

Gajeel growled menacingly, and flexed his arms. He shakily stood up, then bolted after Levy. He wasn't about to let it end like this.

* * *

Levy made it halfway through the guild when she felt a familiar calloused hand close around her arm.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, thrashing in Gajeels steel grip.

Gajeel glared down at her with flashing red eyes that had anger swirling deep in it's pits. Before anything processed in her brain, she saw him swoop down, grabbing her face between his hands and pressed a rough kiss to her lips.

Instantly, Levy's body became like jell-o, unraveling and going limp beneath Gajeel's caress. The distant cat calls from the guild didn't even faze her when he pulled away.

Sobs began to build up in her chest again, this man was _horrible._ She lifted her still burning hand and smacked him across the face once more, wincing at the impact.

The guild went extremely silent, watching the exchange between the two confused teenagers.

Gajeel's face shot sideways as her slap hit home, but in a mere second, he was looking back down at her in determined eyes. His pulsing cheek didn't seem to bother him.

Levy grit her teeth and fought in his rough grip but couldn't break out of it.

"Levy," Gajeel ordered, "Look at me."

"No!" she sobbed, fighting against him effortlessly.

"Levy." he snapped, "I don't know what delusion you're living under, or what you think about just what happened, but I'm not just going to throw you away. I know you feel the same way as I do," he said, turning his face away as a slight blush settled across his cheeks, no used to these mushy words or this much attention, "I heard your conversation with Lucy."

Levy stopped fighting and turned bright red, "What?" she asked, horrified.

Gajeel was becoming more and more uncomfortable before her fidgeting and refusing to meet her curious gaze, "I heard you say you wanted to be something more, and when you that, I just-" he paused and tried again, cutting straight to the chase, "I love you, Levy." he sighed, looking down towards her.

Levy's breath caught in her throat. The world around her was distant and quiet as Gajeel and her stood in their own world, confessing to each other. The tears poured over her cheeks harder and she sobbed, leaning into Gajeels chest, "I love you too, Gajeel." she sobbed.

Cheers and cat calls echoed from all around the guild, and surprise coursed through her. She fought to get out of Gajeel's grasp, but he only held her closer, burying his face into her hair.

After a while, Levy pulled back to look up at him and their lips met.

Eager passion erupted inside her and poured out, and she looped her arms around the dragons slayers neck to pull him closer. She felt his large his large hand wrap around her back and pull her closer as he pulled her closer, and his tongue demanded entrance which she eagerly gave.

After a long, passionate while, guild members began to turn back to their booze, or began to gossip. In Jet and Droy's case, they just held each other and sobbed as the woman they loved made out with some other man. But in the center of all the mass hysteria in the guild, the couple stood embracing each other tightly, as if they let go they would never be able to touch each other again.

Levy moaned as his tongue swept over her mouth. She had the feeling that this would be the start of something completely amazing.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Loved it? Tell me all about it in the reviews!**

**If you like my writing, I also have a few more Fairy Tail stories up that I'd be overjoyed if you'd check out.**

**Off to bed for me, Good night :)**


End file.
